Massage
by ShinigamiKyuu
Summary: PWP. Hidan's making some very alluring sounds while Kakuzu's giving him a massage. Rated M for some very obvious reasons.


**So, this is my first story. Ever. Please don't be too harsh; I do, however, appreciate constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will. Only Masashi Kishimoto holds that great power.**

**So, uh, enjoy (if that's even possible).**

"O-ohhh…oh, Jashin, that's good. Mmmmm…yeahhhhh." Hidan moaned, unable to stop the oh-so-delicious sounds escaping his lips. Said sounds had Kakuzu applying more force, moving his hands slower, as if to torture the Jashinist below him. One particularly low groan from Hidan had ceased all thought running through the old miser's head, causing him to grind his groin against Hidan's ass from his spot on top of the silver- haired man, earning a surprised gasp, along with a grind back against him.

Deciding he had given Hidan a good enough massage, Kakuzu got off of his spot on Hidan's legs and onto the bed, leaning back against the wall behind him. Without a word, Hidan climbed onto the bed, crawling over to Kakuzu and straddled his hips.

Wrapping his arms around Kakuzu's neck, Hidan pulled the stitched-nin closer, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Kakuzu ran his fingers through Hidan's hair, pulling their heads closer together to deepening the kiss even further. Slowly, almost tentatively, Hidan began grinding his hips against Kakuzu's, removing the older man's shirt while doing so.

Kakuzu groaned as Hidan ran his pale hands over his tanned, muscular chest, breaking their kiss for some much-needed oxygen. The light touches caused Kakuzu to shiver and grind his hips back up against the immortal's on top of him. Sensing Hidan's eagerness, Kakuzu slid his hands down the other man's back to grope his backside, earning a low moan from him.

Coming to the conclusion that Hidan was way too overdressed, Kakuzu grabbed a kunai from the holster on Hidan's thigh and promptly shredded the Jashinist's pants, earning a gasp at the feeling of the dangerous cold weapon mere millimeters from his skin. After Hidan's pants had been reduced to shreds, leaving him as naked as the day he entered the world, Kakuzu pulled the younger man into another passionate kiss, the passion being returned nearly ten-fold by the other man.

Pulling away from the kiss due to the troublesome necessity of oxygen, Hidan stared into Kakuzu's oddly coloured eyes that were clouded over with lust and need. Feeling as if he would die without more of the delicious physical contact, Kakuzu grabbed the back of Hidan's head and pulled into yet another lust-filled kiss, only to end it a few seconds after initiating it, causing Hidan to groan at the loss of his lover's lips on his. Feeling generous, Kakuzu began kissing the younger nin's neck, nipping and sucking in the spots he knew would drive his partner absolutely insane with pleasure and getting the reward of the lovely friction between their sweating bodies thanks to the hard grinding of Hidan's hips against his. Thoroughly enjoying what Hidan was doing and not stopping his ministrations on the pale neck of his partner, Kakuzu slid his hands down the albino's back, grabbing said man's hips and grinding them harder against his own, forcing moans from the both of them.

Hidan pulled away from Kakuzu's sinful mouth and frowned. "You're overdressed." He stated simply, tugging at the waistband of the much older man's pants and moving off of the miser as he did so.

Feeling as if he would die without the nearly constant skin on skin contact he craved, Kakuzu quickly rid himself of his pants and boxers simultaneously and growled when the smaller man refused to be pulled back onto his lap. Hidan said nothing, simply moving between the brunette's legs and leaned down, dragging his tongue lazily across the head of Kakuzu's cock, pulling away before the older man had a chance to force him to do any more. Kakuzu growled, but was promptly silenced when Hidan leaned down again, only to blow across the still wet head of Kakuzu's erection, earning a loud groan from his usually stoic partner. Looking up, Hidan grinned maliciously and, without any preparation on his part, promptly deep-throated the older man, earning a strangled scream in return and, wanting to hear an actual scream, he forced himself to swallow around the large object in his throat, causing the muscles to constrict around the invading object. Kakuzu immediately released down Hidan's throat, screaming and forcing Hidan's head down further. After drinking the sweet, sticky substance greedily, Hidan moved to straddle his partner's hips once again, grabbing the back of Kakuzu's head and bring him into a kiss which was quickly dominated by the younger man. Kakuzu moaned at Hidan's sudden dominance and allowed him to take over the kiss, tasting his own essence as Hidan pushed his tongue down his throat.

Hidan pulled away from the kiss and looked Kakuzu in the eyes. "Are you ready?" he asked, already knowing how his partner would respond.

"Only when you are." was the nearly immediate reply from the stitched man.

With only a nod, Hidan positioned himself over Kakuzu's cock and pushed his hips down quickly, moaning at the feeling of being entered from this angle. Kakuzu, who had thrust upwards to meet Hidan's hips, growled at the sound of silver-haired man's scream of ecstasy as his prostate was struck hard and the sudden tightness surrounding his cock. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's slender hips, in an attempt to refrain from pounding into the heat he was buried in.

Once Kakuzu was fully sheathed inside Hidan, the latter's eyes flew open. Had Kakuzu been this big before? No, surely not. Hidan stayed still for a few moments, pondering how Kakuzu had grown so much in such a short amount of time. He was harder too, Hidan noticed. After wiggling his hips experimentally- and earning a groan from his lover- Hidan lifted himself almost entirely off of Kakuzu, leaving only the head inside himself, and pushed himself back down, as hard as he possibly could, seeing stars as his prostate was hit perfectly. Kakuzu moaned louder than ever, slowly lifting Hidan up and pushing him back down and thrusting upwards with equal force, earning a beautiful scream from his uke.

"F-faster! Oh, Jashin, please! Faster, 'Kuzu!" Hidan yelled, needing his demands to be met. Kakuzu didn't hesitate to pound into the man above him faster and harder than before, moaning at the amazing sensation, leaving Hidan nearly breathless and moaning out Kakuzu's name with each and every thrust he received.

The Zombie Team was positive all the other members in the hideout could hear them, but they were too lost in ecstasy to care about anything other than that sweet, addictive friction.

"A-aahh! K-ka-kakuzu! I-i…!" was all Hidan could get out before his seed splattered over the brunette's chest, a few rebel drops landing on said man's chin. Kakuzu moaned his lover's name loudly, releasing inside the Jashinist as the tight muscles of the man on top of him constricted around him, send him into unbearable ecstasy. Hidan moaned weakly as he felt Kakuzu's hot essence fill him. Kakuzu pulled out of Hidan's trembling body and pulled the younger man onto the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around his much younger lover. He leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss against the silver hair of his lover.

"I love you, Hidan." Kakuzu whispered, nuzzling into the other man's soft hair.

"Mm… love you too, 'Kuzu." was the slurred reply that came from the worn out ninja. Kakuzu smiled a rare, genuine smile. These were the only times he'd ever been truly happy in all of his ninety-one years of life. He fell asleep, snuggling with the man who had unknowingly stolen every single last one of his hearts, with a content smile on his stitched face.

** -Fin**-

**So, uh, there you have it. My first story, which, coincidentally enough, just so happened to be a lemon. Review, please~**


End file.
